Left Over Bits
by Glimare
Summary: Series of drabbles covering events that could easily be avoided if someone had a hint things would go horribly wrong. Adrien centric, but I'm open to other easily dodged akumas if Marinette's open to it. Companion to 'How Many Lefts'
1. The Watch

**These are a collection of drabbles part of the 'How Many Lefts?' timeline. Some akumas can be easily avoided through small choices, like this one. So as not to bog down the story, anything that doesn't need to be there but is fun, will be put here. Though some have importance in emotion, they aren't needed overall.**

* * *

 _Small choice here: put the watch away!_

* * *

 **The Watch**

There was something nagging at Adrien's brain as the race started. Something he knew could go horribly wrong. What was it? What was it! What was this sense of deja vu?

Barely paying attention to the race or the commotion, it surprised both himself and Marinette when he instinctively caught the pocket watch in mid-fall. He smiled at his cute classmate (whom he definitely didn't have a crush on thank you!) and gladly took responsibility for it.

He looked over it for a second before putting it in his pocket for safe keeping. Seriously, why didn't women's fashion include functioning pockets? So many problems could be avoided if they just had pockets!

The race ended peacefully with Alix as the winner and once she finished being congratulated by all their classmates, he came up to her personally and returned the watch. She beamed at him. "Thanks for keeping it safe, Adrien. I don't know what I would have done if it broke."

An image of Alix as a blading racer akuma flashed in his mind, causing a sharp pain he was becoming familiar with. He smiled through it. "Invested in pockets?"

That got a laugh and another thank you. Yeah. He dodged a bullet today.

Marinette, on the other hand, was running home like the devil was behind her. Silly girl.

* * *

A/N: Why didn't Alix have pockets? seriously, why? Timebreaker/Chronogirl avoided because of pockets.

Still working on 'How Many Lefts?'. Hate condensing something without a solid timeline...

Can you think of any other akumas that could easily be avoided? leave a note below, or complain about how easy it was to avoid this one. Until next time!


	2. School Photo

Still looking for suggestions! even from season 2! Here's another easily avoided akuma attack. And remember, in this universe, Adrien isn't a model. enjoy!

* * *

 **School Photo**

Somehow, taking instructions from Vincent the photographer seemed second nature to Adrien. His voice was so comfortable, he couldn't help but do what he was told.

Well, normally.

When Juleka went off to the bathroom, Adrien had a feeling something was going to go badly very shortly. Then Sabrina had to go to the bathroom. And Chloe took Juleka's spot.

NOPE!

"Ms. Bustier, I need to go to the bathroom too."

"Dude!" Nino looked over to him, seriously amused. "You too?"

Chloe pouted and their teacher was confused. "But -"

"Yeah, gotta go, bad." Adrien almost leapt over the bench with the shorter kids, apologizing to Marinette along the way. He gave them an apologetic smile. "I'll be back really soon."

The annoyance on their principal's face would have been comical if he wasn't fighting some dark pit in his stomach. Adrien practically ran to the bathrooms, spotting Sabrina gleefully coming back along the way. Yeah, that was not a good sign. Even if he honestly didn't need to go potty, he knew he had to go to the bathrooms.

Silently apologizing to every woman in all of creation, and his mother twice, Adrien opened the women's instead of the men's and heard banging and shouting from inside one stall. Quickly he removed the chair blocking the exit and opened the door. Juleka fell straight into his arms, sobbing her eyes out.

"Hey… Hey it's okay." Quickly he gave her a hug and tried to soothe her fears. She cried into his shirt for a bit longer before calming down. She didn't really seem into going back out there though. Couldn't blame her. So he offered a solution because she didn't need any more crap. "Want to skip out on the photo together?"

Surprise took over her face, getting her to look up at him. "What?"

"I mean, it's just a photo," Adrien brushed off. "I've got plenty at home. And I can hire Vincent to take more any day. If you want, we can even make it a private photo shoot. I bet Rose would love organizing that. You'd make a great model."

"But… my curse -"

"I've got the worst luck in the world." It came out so naturally, but he was certain no one would understand it. He wasn't even sure if he did. "It doesn't stop me from living my life the way I want. So, want to skip the class photo? We can get ice cream."

Juleka just watched him for a moment in silence before shaking her head with a smile. She stepped out of his arms and took one of his hands. "There's no way I'm making you miss out on your first class photo, Adrien Agreste. Let's go back."

His smile broadened and he gladly let the girl lead him back to the courtyard. Marinette and Rose were already headed towards them as they came into view, both relieved to see them okay. Seeing them, Juleka let go of him and strode forward with more confidence than before. "Did he take it yet?"

"Not yet," Rose squeaked, a bit pinker than normal as she looked between her friend and him. Marinette was also giving them a strange look. "Chloe wouldn't have the shoot until Adrien came back."

"Good thing I left then." He grinned at them all. "Wouldn't be fair to not have the entire class in the class photo." He winked at Marinette and she blushed redder than Nathaniel's hair. He couldn't help but chuckle at her response. He took her hand and turned them all back towards where the class was waiting. "Let's get back. They've waited long enough."

Marinette was still stuttering and red when she was set back in her place for the photo. Rose took her spot and Adrien helped Juleka to hers, giving Chloe a pointed glare. "This is her spot, Chloe."

"But Adrikins!"

"We can take fun pictures later," he emphasized for everyone, triggering something in the girl sitting in front of him, "but this is the class photo, Chlo. It has to have the class. And if you want to be part of _my_ class, get back to your spot."

Somehow this shut Chloe up, but she certainly wasn't happy. Everyone was surprised by his words, and personally so was he, but this really wasn't about him. It was about everyone. Relenting, Chloe went back to her spot next to Sabrina, who looked a little sheepish.

Smiling, Adrien looked back to a beaming Juleka and then to a proud Ms. Bustier. Lastly, he looked forward to an annoyed Vincent. "Can we finally take this thing? There are a lot more classes to shoot!"

"Sorry about all that," he smiled sheepishly, rubbing his neck. Yikes, where did his disobedience come from? Quickly he put his arm down and smiled his best professional smile just in time.

"Everyone say 'Spaghetti!"

* * *

A/N: Have to say, I love Vincent. He's a super minor character who will likely get akumatized one day, but he's a fun one. Anyway, all it took to prevent this akuma was getting Juleka out of the bathroom and someone putting his foot down. Well done, Kitty.

Got more ideas? I'm not going to apply a timeline to this one so suggest whatever. Though I'm definitely going to have sandboy in the main story (awesome plot driven ep.) if you know of any other akumas that happened for dumb reasons or could be prevented, do tell. I have a third one waiting thanks to a suggestion. Enjoy!


	3. One Stupid Photo

... so sad... no one said anything on my last chapter here... *sigh* so this chapter actually happened because of a comment on the first one. So yeah, if you want more like this, I need ideas. **Please comment at the end!**

So enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **One Stupid Photo**

Adrien had a headache, and he knew what that meant. He started getting either headaches or sneezing fits every other akuma. He'd like to think of it as an early warning system developed after years as a superhero, but he was honestly convinced Le Paon's feathers and his allergies were a coincidence, and he didn't have that many years of superheroing to back it up anyway. Nothing explained the headaches.

So when he started getting a headache behind the hotel lobby desk, he wasn't about to just brush it off as anticipating a day of Chloe trying to claim him as her own. Again. Could that girl just take a hint? He saw an excuse to break away from her when Jagged Stone came into the lobby. Awesome, on so many levels.

Chloe ran over to her father, encouraging him to accept Jagged as a guest there. Honestly, Adrien wanted to go over to the man and ask for his autograph, but something else caught his eye. Another person in a Jagged shirt carrying a camera slipped into the building. He had a bad feeling and his headache was starting to build up quickly. This guy had a strange look in his eye too, one that, if pushed the wrong way, he was certain would go horribly south.

Well, it was his temporary job at the hotel to welcome new guests, right? Time to do his job.

"Hello sir!" Adrien came up to him eagerly, playing up the cute kid factor as much as he could. Sure he was fourteen, but the younger you acted, the more likely people did what you wanted. The man jumped, acting immediately as if he knew he shouldn't be there. Having met a few stalkers himself, Adrien knew exactly what was going on. Still, he played up innocent as much as possible. "Can I help you find a room?"

"Um… er… maybe…" The guy was so nervous, it was laughable.

Adrien looked at the camera and gasped dramatically. "Is that a Canon camera?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"That's awesome!" Play it up, play it up. He looked at the man as if starstruck. "You must be a famous photographer if you're here."

"Uh… kinda?"

Eloquent, wasn't he.

Thinking several steps ahead, Adrien took his arm excitedly. "Hey! Could you take a picture of me with Jagged Stone? It'd be so awesome!"

That took the man back a step, and it also got the attention of others in the lobby, especially Marinette and Chloe. "Wait, he's a famous photographer?"

"Can I have a picture too?" At least Marinette was on board for this ruse. She came over and helped Adrien tug the man to the celebrity he was clearly following.

Jagged Stone looked horribly confused. "I thought he was a crazed fan."

"Well that is a very professional camera," Marinette pointed out.

"I think I've seen him at one of my father's fashion shows," Adrien added, not technically lying because a kid's memory isn't to be trusted, especially since he spent most of his time backstage being bored out of his mind. This got the group coming in's attention.

"Who are you?"

The teen ducked his head bashfully. He really did hate using his name, but here goes. "Adrien Agreste. My father owns the Gabriel label."

That seemed to be enough to make them second think what was likely the truth. If a well known son of a fashion mogul said the guy was a famous photographer and not some deranged fan, maybe a few pictures couldn't hurt? Adrien chewed on his lip before asking innocently, "So… Mr. Jagged Stone? Sir? Could we get a picture? With you?"

"Please?" Marinette added, looking as sweet as sugar. Okay, she was cute. Adrien would be blind and lying to not admit it. Still no crush though. Nope. Not one.

Jagged and his assistant exchanged looks before the man grinned broadly. "How could I say no to my fans! Come here!"

Quickly he brought both teens before him, and Chloe took Adrien's other side without being asked, and smiled for the camera. The guy took a shot of them together before doing a few individual shots. Adrien then took the camera and put the fan next to his hero. "Alright you two! Say 'Spaghetti'!"

"Spaghetti!" Came Jagged's reply while the fan just tried to not die from happiness as he took the photo for them. There. One photo. Mission accomplished.

"Alright! That was awesome!" Adrien grinned cheerily at both men before returning the camera. "Thank you so much Mr. Stone."

"Call me Jagged, kiddo." The rocker's grin kind of reminded him of Plagg but that didn't matter. What mattered was defusing the situation quickly. "Anything for my biggest fans."

"Can't wait to see your next concert. Ah, sir," he returned his attention to the fan, "I should probably get you your room key and get you the mailing address for the pictures. If you'd come this way. Have a good stay here, Jagged!"

"Thank you, monsieur!" Marinette finished off the fan just as Adrien managed to separate him. Everyone over there settled down pretty quickly afterwards, giving him a chance to clear the air.

The fan was ecstatic. "That was… wow… that was amazing! How did you – Fifteen shows, and I never once got him to look my way like that!"

Internally Adrien wondered if he actually did a good thing. Stalkers were scary. He tried to shrug it off. "I know a photographer when I see one. You don't work for the tabloids, right?"

"No no no," the man insisted, still over the moon. "I run a Jagged fan site, among others. All my photographs are for personal use only."

Now he really hoped he didn't make things worse for Jagged later. Coughing, Adrien wrote down a PO box address his father set up for delivery when they didn't want people to know where they lived. Had to be careful after all. He also grabbed a hundred euros from his wallet and put it with the note. Make this a transaction instead of a distraction. Smiling, he gave the fan both. "Good to hear. Please send our photos to this address. This should cover the printing and shipping costs."

The man gasped at the money before looking up at him again. "Cover? You just saved me from ramen dinners!"

"So… will you be staying with us this evening?" He already knew the answer, but he had to play his part anyway. School project and all that. Even if it meant being fawned over by Chloe for most of the day.

The fan shook his head sadly. "Way over my budget. Besides, I have a flat nearby. Why pay double rent?"

"Nice way to put it." Adrien smiled reassuringly at the man, hoping he'd get his act together soon. Man seemed so strange. "Well, thank you for taking pictures with us anyway. It was a lot of fun."

"Nah, thank you for helping me get the one thing I've wanted for a year." He tapped his camera gleefully and pocketed the note and cash, ready to go. "You're a miracle worker, kid."

And he left, with Adrien waving and smiling at him. His headache lessened greatly and the stress of the moment dissolved in his stomach. Mission accomplished.

A brief image of a large white space and Chloe being next to him flashed through his mind painfully. He hated these image attacks, but as soon as the flash was gone, so was his headache. He took a slow breath, balanced himself out, and stood straight again. He was okay. Everything was okay.

"Kid," he heard from his pocket, "everything alright up there?"

Adrien looked down to his pocket and Plagg watching him carefully. He smiled best he could and nodded. "Everything's fine. All because of one stupid photo."

The cat gave him a small glare. "You humans are weird."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, the episode wasn't great for the plot, except to drive a wedge between Adrien and Chloe. So being pointed out as a silly reason to be akumatized was great for me. Pixilator is down.

Got any more ideas? Leave me some inspiration and I'll get to it! So leave me a comment and tell me what you'd write out of the series.


	4. Forget the WIFI!

Just an idea that struck me now. So the akuma did happen, but one choice made the entire fight 100 times easier. Enjoy a modified Puppeteer!

* * *

 **Forget the WIFI!**

If Chat had any good excuse to not obey Ladybug's order, it was his headache. So instead of going after the Wifi to take down Lady Wifi a second time, he charged at the girl with a single target in mind. " **Cataclysm**!"

"CHAT!"

Though it looked like he was going to strike Alya down, she dodged in just the right way for him to miss her personally and completely destroy the bag filled with dolls in one shot. "NOO!"

Internally he cringed and apologized to Marinette. The dolls were cute too. But at least they wouldn't be fighting Rogercop, Evilistrator, or be taken over himself. Lady Wifi stomped her feet childishly, whining at him. "NO FAIR! YOU CHEATED! I'M SUPPOSED TO WIN! HEY!"

Ladybug managed to snatch her own doll out of her hand at the same time of the tantrum, distracting her and allowing Chat to grab her cellphone a second later. No dolls, no power, Wifi was down. He grinned at his own jokes, his head clearing quickly. "No one said anything about rules, kiddo. Now it's time to go nappy."

"YOU TWO ARE CHEATERS! I HATE HATE HATE YOU!"

Watching Alya throw a tantrum like this was both sad and amusing. Imagine if this got on the Ladyblog. Not letting himself get distracted, he waved the phone over to his partner. "Trade you. I'll keep her busy. You get Puppeteer."

"Thanks minou."

They traded Wifi's power source and puppeteer's target before the villain could do anything, and Ladybug flew out the window for the news station. Hopefully, she'd get it done in under five minutes or he was locking Alya in Marinette's bathroom when his timer went out. But since she wasn't fighting four akumas and a bespelled hero, he was pretty sure she could handle it alone. She was fighting a little girl with a wand after all. Cakewalk really.

"YOU BROKE MY DOLLS!"

"You destroyed my movie plans. We're even."

* * *

A/N: **Still looking for suggestions**. Originally was planning for this akuma to be in passing because it's kinda dumb, but since it's easily managed here, what's the point? The fight with Ladybug would be over in two minutes without all the puppets. Tantrum throwing kid gets her toy snapped and the fight is over before it can even start. so yeah. Kinda like the idea of Alya being locked in Marinette's bathroom though and Adrien rushing Plagg to eat his cheese so he can get out of there.

Anywho, **comment below and make suggestions** for other akumas that can be avoided and even defeated easily. Still working on valentines day in How Many Lefts? so keep them coming. Laters.


End file.
